


Sharing is Caring

by EvilCatW



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Era, Fluff and Angst, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Soulmates Share Pain, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Артур никогда не заострял особого внимания мыслями о своей второй половинке. Пока однажды не избил крестьянина метлой, и каждый нанесённый им удар причинял такую боль, словно он бил самого себя.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing is Caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453621) by [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner). 



__Артуру пять лет, когда он узнает о своем человеке.

Все пять королевств пережили худший урожай за последнее десятилетия. Эта зима привела в Камелот толпу голодных горожан, которые пришли просить помощи у своего короля, но в складах почти ничего нет. В соседних королевствах дела идут не лучше. Больше всего Артур помнит то, что отец велит ему забыть: худые лица детей, глядящих на замок, когда они отворачиваются, и боль в набитом желудке каждую ночь.

Когда он впервые жалуется на боль, отец выглядит обеспокоенным и просит Гаюса немедленно осмотреть его.

— С ним все в порядке, сир, — многозначительно говорит Гаюс, осмотрев Артура.

Артур не уверен, почему Гаюс подчеркивает это таким образом, или почему Гаюс говорит, что нет ничего плохого, когда это так больно. Артуру просто хочется свернуться калачиком и плакать.

Отец хмурится, и на его лице появляется неодобрительное выражение. Артур не знает, что он сделал не так. Неужели отец думает, что он лжет?

— Я не лгу! — говорит он. — Мне правда больно!

— Да, Артур, мы тебе верим, — говорит Гаюс. — Я имел в виду, что это не от физического недуга — по крайней мере, не от твоего.

Артур хмурится.

— Что это значит?

Гаюс открывает рот, но отец заговаривает первым.

— Каждому человеку, помимо своей собственной боли предначертано терпеть боль другого человека, — объясняет отец. — Простолюдины думают, что эта связь имеет какой-то смысл — они часто женятся на том человеке, с которым делят боль. Ты женишься ради блага Камелота — а это значит, что ты _не_ женишься на том крестьянине, который сейчас голодает и причиняет тебе боль. Ты понимаешь?

Артур кивает, ничуть не смущаясь. Зачем ему жениться на той, кто причиняет ему боль?

— Хорошо, — говорит отец. — Тебе будет лучше не обращать внимания на боль, когда она возникнет. Сделай для него все, что сможешь, — приказывает он Гаюсу и уходит.

***

Боль продолжается всю зиму. Как бы это ни было неприятно, Артур почти впадает в панику, когда перестает ее чувствовать. Неужели, он умер?

Затем понимает, что сейчас весна, и появилось много еды. Он просто перестал голодать. Он улыбается, потирает живот и продолжает жить своей жизнью.

***

Артур сломал правую руку на тренировке, когда ему было восемь. Гаюс объявляет это удачным переломом, который хорошо заживет, а отец улыбается и говорит, что у Артура будет возможность попрактиковаться в стрельбе левой рукой.

Как только отец уходит, а Гаюс что-то смешивает от боли, Артур спрашивает:

— Мой человек тоже это чувствует?

Он не чувствовал особой боли от своего человека, во всяком случае, со времен голода. Артур всегда в синяках и у него все болит после тренировок, так что небольшая дополнительная боль будет едва заметна. Когда это происходит, он мимолетно задается вопросом, что тот делает, но не тратит много времени на размышления.

— Да, — говорит Гаюс. — Иногда небольшие боли не проходят, но, думаю, что рука болит более чем достаточно, чтобы передать боль дальше, хм?

— Все не так уж плохо, — храбро говорит Артур.

Гаюс наливает приготовленную смесь в маленькую чашку для Артура.

— Что ж, давайте поможем вам обоим.

У варева отвратительный вкус. Но Артур все равно пьет — он не хочет, чтобы его человек страдал из-за него.

***

Проходят годы, а Артур не чувствует ничего существенного от своего человека — по крайней мере, ничего, что он мог бы отличить от своих собственных синяков. Он перестает так сильно беспокоиться о том, чтобы причинить ему боль — в конце концов, он принц. Ему не нужно заботиться о каком-то простолюдине.

***

А затем Артур бьет простолюдина метлой, и ему больно. Каждый умело нанесенный удар вызывает у Артура болезненный шок в тех же самых местах на его собственном теле.

_Он нашел своего человека._

Артур заинтригован им — Мерлином. Тот храбр, непочтителен и глуп. Зная это, Артур не может не выдумывать истории о боли, которую он помнит годами — вероятно, его били, когда он пытался (бесполезно) защитить кого-то меньшего, чем он сам, или за неуважение к не тем людям. Он хочет спросить Мерлина, прав ли тот, но слова отца, сказанные много лет назад, останавливают его. Он должен был забыть о Мерлине.

Он решает, что больше никогда не заговорит с простолюдином.

А потом отец назначает Мерлина его слугой.

***

Артур не настолько глуп, чтобы сказать отцу, что нашел человека, с которым делит боль. А Гаюс предан отцу. Он должен пойти к кому-то другому.

— Моргана, как ты думаешь, что сказал бы отец, узнай, с кем делю боль?

— Если бы ты нашел свою вторую половинку? — уточняет Моргана.

— Мою что? — переспрашивает Артур. Он усмехается. — О, так вот как называют это крестьяне?

Моргана фыркает.

— Все так говорят, Артур. И я не думаю, что Утер был бы доволен. Если кто-то еще узнает, кто твоя вторая половинка, они могут схватить ее и пытать тебя через нее. Они могут контролировать тебя таким образом.

Артур морщится. Он считает, что должен был додуматься до этого сам. Это просто не пришло ему в голову, потому что он так долго думал о своем человеке, как о ком-то далеком и не совсем реальном.

Моргана еще не закончила.

— Полагаю, Утер не стал бы так рисковать, — продолжает она. — Он, вероятно, приказал бы убить ее, хотя говорят, что по ту сторону связи ощущается невероятная боль, если твоя половинка умирает насильственной смертью.

Артур не может справиться с дрожью, которая проходит через него. Мерлин умрет? Его рука бессознательно тянется к плечу, где все еще чувствуется чужая боль, и он думает об улыбке Мерлина и его полных задора глазах. Все это уйдет навсегда… немыслимо.

Моргана кивает, как будто знает, о чем он думает, и кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Если ты действительно знаешь или даже подозреваешь, — произносит она. — Никому не говори.

***

Артур принимает совет Морганы близко к сердцу. Он также делает еще один шаг вперед: делает все возможное, чтобы убедиться, что Мерлин не стал свидетелем каких-либо его травм. Он нагромождает задания, которые означают, что Мерлин будет далеко от Артура, пока он тренируется. Если он ранен, то сам разбирается со своими ранами.

Он знает, что держать Мерлина в неведении долго не получится, но это дает ему немного времени. Полезно, что Мерлин может быть немного слабаком.

Например:

— Сир, могу я взять выходной на вторую половину дня? — спрашивает Мерлин, после того как Артур получает особенно неприятный удар на тренировке. — Моя вторая половинка повредила колено, и я едва могу ходить.

Артур сам еле как поднялся по лестнице в свои покои и знает, что Мерлин не преувеличивает. Идти было почти невыносимо, и теперь ему потребовались все силы, чтобы выпрямиться — все для того, чтобы Мерлин не понял, что он испытывает точно такую же боль.

— Отлично, — говорит он. — Но завтра утром ты должен прийти вовремя.

Мерлин делает такое лицо, будто Артур ведет себя неразумно, но это не так. Артур знает свое тело, и хотя завтра ему будет больно, он — а следовательно, и Мерлин — должен быть в порядке, чтобы ходить.

— Да, сир, — говорит Мерлин, когда тот заканчивает корчить рожи. Он ковыляет к двери, потом останавливается. — Знаете, сир, вам действительно следует пересмотреть свое отношение к рыцарям. Это очень жестоко по отношению ко второй половинке.

— Может быть, твоя вторая половинка просто должна научиться лучше драться, — говорит Артур, автоматически оскорбляя Мерлина, прежде чем понимает, что на самом деле оскорбляет самого себя.

Мерлин фыркает и хромает прочь.

Артур рухнул в кресло, как только за Мерлином закрылась дверь, с благодарностью сняв свой вес с больной ноги.

***

(Немного позже Артур не может поверить, что Мерлин жаловался на то, что _он_ причиняет ему боль. За кого он себя принимает, когда пьет яд? А потом ожидает, что Артур спасет ему жизнь, находясь в почти невыносимой агонии? Что за идиот.)

***

Артуру, на самом деле, удается скрывать все на удивление долго. За это время Артур развивает в себе яростную преданность Мерлину, крепкую дружбу с ним и более чем небольшое влечение к нему. Пробуждение от улыбки Мерлина — это прекрасно. Заставить его улыбнуться — это самое яркое событие дня Артура. Высмеивать его на охоте и быть высмеянным в ответ — это ново и весело. Возвращаться в свои комнаты после долгого дня было уже нехорошо без постоянной болтовни Мерлина на заднем плане.

 _«О»,_ — думает Артур, — _«значит, это и есть влюбленность»._

***

Однако в конце концов Артур натыкается на Мерлина сразу после того, как во время тренировки получил удар мечом по руке. Мерлин должен быть в конюшне, поэтому Артур идет к Гаюсу, чтобы перевязать руку. Он находит своего слугу бездельничающим возле покоев лекаря.

Ну, наверное, он просто бездельничал. Теперь Мерлин держится за руку и ругается. Когда Артур входит, его взгляд останавливается на кровавом пятне на руке Артура, предположительно точно совпадающем с линией боли вдоль руки Мерлина.

Он пристально смотрит на Артура.

— Ты…

— Заткнись, — говорит Артур.

— Прошу прощения? — возмущенно восклицает Мерлин. — Ты не можешь приказать мне заткнуться! Я твоя…

_— Ты — никто_ , — шипит Артур.

Мерлин отступает назад, на его лице появляется выражение глубокой обиды. Это не то, что Артур привык видеть на обычно веселом слуге, и ему это не нравится.

Он хватает Мерлина за руку и тащит его в комнату Гаюса, подальше от любопытных глаз и подслушивающих ушей.

— Если _кто-нибудь_ узнает, с кем я делю боль, они смогут контролировать меня, похищая и мучая его. А это значит, что если мой _отец_ узнает, он убьет мою вторую половинку прежде, чем это произойдет. Так что, ты для меня абсолютно никто. Понимаешь?

— О, — очень тихо произносит Мерлин. — Да. Я понимаю.

— Хорошо, — говорит Артур. — А теперь перестань держать руку, потому что с ней все в порядке. И принеси бинты.

***

Артур отказывается обсуждать тему родственных душ с Мерлином в течение следующих нескольких дней. Он свирепеет всякий раз, когда Мерлин пытается поднять эту тему. Если Мерлин игнорирует скрытую угрозу и действительно что-то говорит, Артур немедленно громко восклицает и приказывает ему сделать самую неприятную работу, которую только может придумать в данный момент.

— Серьезно, Артур, насчет…

— Принеси мне ванну, — приказывает Артур, потому что Мерлин уже дважды вычистил конюшню и отполировал все до единого доспехи Артура. Артур не особенно хочет мыться, но он будет страдать от этого.

Мерлин фыркает и уходит.

Хотя, что-то гложет Артура во всем этом.

— Тогда на днях, — начинает Артур, когда Мерлин возвращается в свою комнату.

Мерлин роняет ведра с водой, которые притащил с кухни. Один из них шатается, но приземляется вертикально; другой расплескивается по всему полу Артура. Мерлин, кажется, не особенно обеспокоен.

— Так _теперь_ мы говорим об этом? — спрашивает он.

Артур вздыхает.

— Во-первых, тебе действительно не следует обращаться ко мне таким тоном. Во-вторых, нет, _я_ говорю, а ты слушаешь. Слушай, как бы мы ни были осторожны, есть шанс, что кто-то, в конце концов, спалится. И так или иначе, это не закончится хорошо для тебя. Ты должен уйти.

— Ты потрясающе плохая родственная душа, — говорит Мерлин. Он передразнивает Артура: — ты никто, Мерлин. Тебе лучше уйти, Мерлин.

— Не произноси это слово вслух, — шипит Артур. — Я не пытаюсь быть романтичным — я пытаюсь сохранить тебя живым и невредимым. Я дам тебе денег на лошадь, тебе хватит на еду и ночлег, пока ты будешь искать новую работу, хорошо?

— Я никуда не уйду, — Мерлин скрещивает руки на груди. — Я буду держать рот на замке и постараюсь не морщиться, но никуда не уйду. Я забочусь о тебе. Даже раньше, я знал, что… то, о чем мы не говорим, я бы не ушёл! Ты мне дорог. Очень.

Артур фыркает.

— Рано или поздно кто-нибудь это выяснит. И когда это случится, так или иначе, тебя убьют.

— Со мной все будет в порядке.

— Нет, не будет! — громко восклицает Артур. Ему снились кошмары с того самого дня, как он впервые заговорил об этом с Морганой. Кошмары о том, как отец запирает его в клетке и он пытается вырваться на свободу, но Мерлин уже мертв — обезглавлен, отравлен, сожжен или еще что похуже. За последние несколько дней, с тех пор как Мерлин узнал об этом, представления стали только хуже.

— Ты должен уйти, — настаивает он. — Отправляйся куда-нибудь подальше, где никто не заподозрит, что я ранен в бою, когда ты упадешь с криком.

— Ты закончил? — спрашивает Мерлин.

Он выглядит сердитым. Артур этого не хочет, даже если это и к лучшему.

— Я не говорю, что хочу, чтобы ты ушел, — мягко говорит Артур. — В конце концов, мне бы не хотелось заменить тебя, когда я наконец-то свыкся с твоей бесполезностью. Но ты не должен отдавать свою жизнь за меня.

Мерлин улыбается.

— Артур. Для тебя уже слишком поздно говорить мне об этом.

— Ты уволен, — говорит Артур.

Если бы Мерлин был просто слугой, это был бы конец всему. Мерлин ускользнет и найдет работу, на которую действительно способен — например, чистить конюшни? — и его тут же заменит кто-нибудь, жаждущий подлизаться к Артуру.

Мерлин оборачивается и проверяет, одни ли они. А затем говорит:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Артуру все равно, что у него появится синяк — он швыряет в Мерлина ботинком.

***

Мерлин, похоже, считает, что выиграл их спор.

Но несмотря на то, что Мерлин начал говорить Артуру «я люблю тебя» и принял как должное, что Артур тоже любит его, и Артур совершенно _не собирается_ ухаживать за ним. А если выяснится, что Мерлин — его вторая половинка, то между людьми Утера и врагами Камелота начнется соревнование, кто первым доберется до Мерлина.

Он не прикоснется к Мерлину, даже если никто на него не смотрит; он не скажет Мерлину ничего даже отдаленно доброго на людях.

— Если ты еще раз так подмигнешь мне, Мерлин, я сам потащу тебя в подземелье.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — жалуется Мерлин, плюхаясь на кровать Артура, куда Артур неоднократно давал понять, что Мерлину _нельзя_. Вид его распростертого тела слишком соблазнителен для Артура.

Артур сглатывает. Ему пришло в голову, что Мерлин, возможно, понял, почему он установил это правило, и именно поэтому он нарушает его с такой регулярностью.

— Я понимаю, никто не должен знать, что мы родственные души, — говорит Мерлин слишком громко, чтобы Артуру понравилось. Он игнорирует молчание Артура. — Но люди, которые не являются родственными душами, постоянно вступают в отношения, Артур! И они занимаются сексом _постоянно_.

— Да, но если бы люди узнали, что я ухаживаю за тобой, это вызвало бы у них гораздо больше подозрений, если бы мы были ранены одновременно, — говорит Артур.

_Почему Мерлину так трудно остаться в живых_?

— Хорошо, но даже _если_ я соглашусь с этим — а я не говорю, что согласен — как кто-нибудь узнает, что происходит в твоей комнате, когда дверь заперта? — Мерлин подмигивает Артуру именно так, как Артур только что сказал ему не делать этого. — Что _именно_ мешает тебе лечь со мной в эту постель?

— Люди говорят! — говорит Артур. — Слуги, дворяне — все сплетничают. И они уже _эксперты_ в разгадывании секретов. Как бы мы ни были осторожны, они в любом случае узнают.

Мерлин фыркает.

— И тогда отец _убьет_ тебя, — напоминает ему Артур.

Мерлин ворчливо скатывается с кровати Артура, что Артур воспринимает как безжалостную капитуляцию, пока Мерлин не подходит прямо к нему.

— Один поцелуй, — говорит Мерлин. — И я перестану спрашивать.

Это подозрительно. Упрямый наклон подбородка Мерлина говорит о том, что это не капитуляция, а тактика: он пытается показать Артуру, что он упускает, настаивая, чтобы они были осторожны. Но Артуру нужно, чтобы он перестал спрашивать, потому что _очень_ трудно сказать «нет», а у Артура нет бесконечных резервов силы воли.

Артур кладет руку на талию Мерлина и наклоняется к нему. Он вкладывает в поцелуй всю свою страсть, всю любовь, которую не может, _не может_ выразить, пока не станет королем. Безопасность Мерлина имеет первостепенное значение, абсолютно, но он также хочет, чтобы Мерлин никогда не сомневался, насколько он любим. Мерлин задыхается у его рта, когда Артур обхватывает его сзади за шею и притягивает ближе, и Артур надеется, что ему удалось передать хотя бы часть этого.

Артур отстраняется, и Мерлин долго смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом. Кажется, он бессознательно подносит руку к губам.

— О, — говорит он тихо, словно Артур только что изменил весь его мир одним поцелуем.

Что ж, хорошо.

— Видишь? — говорит Артур. — Если бы ты все время будешь так поражен родственными душами, люди заметят.

Очаровательно-влюбленное выражение лица Мерлина исчезает, и он бьет Артура кулаком в плечо.

— Я хочу поговорить с тем, кто отвечает за эту родственную душу, — говорит он. — У меня есть к тебе несколько претензий.

То ли из-за веселой шутки Артура, то ли из-за их сделки Мерлин не пробовал ничего с Артуром в течение целой недели, так что в целом это было успешно.

За исключением того, что Артур теперь не может перестать думать о губах Мерлина.

***

Время идет; проходит шесть месяцев, очень спокойных шесть месяцев. (То есть, они безобидны в отношении родственной души, не в целом; Артур почти убит, как минимум раз десять.) Артур как раз обдумывает, что, возможно, тайное свидание с Мерлином на самом деле не будет для него смертным приговором, когда Моргана, проходя мимо него в коридоре, случайно поддразнивает его:

— До меня дошли слухи, что Мерлин отверг твои ухаживания.

Хорошо, что они единственные в коридоре, потому что Артур чувствует, что бледнеет как полотно, когда резко говорит:

— Что?

Моргана смеется.

— Я и не думала, что это правда! — радостно восклицает она. Когда Артур продолжает смотреть на нее в ужасе, она похлопывает его по руке и добавляет: — Ох, Артур, в море полно других рыб.

— Где ты это слышала? — спрашивает Артур, изо всех сил стараясь говорить спокойно.

— Это не так уж и важно, — говорит Моргана, но затем замирает и изучает лицо Артура. — Если только это не большое дело? Артур, Мерлин не… — она замолкает на мгновение, а затем уверенно говорит: — это _Мерлин_.

Артур сдувается, тяжело дышит и приваливается к стене.

— Да.

Моргана обхватывает Артура за запястье и тащит в пустую комнату рядом с коридором. Она закрывает за ними дверь.

— Утер убьёт его, — шипит она.

— Думаешь, я этого не знаю? — шепчет в ответ Артур. По крайней мере, он начинал шептать. — Я же не просил отца делать его моим слугой! Но это так, и он продолжает пытаться… целовать меня, и он хочет _ухаживать_ за мной, будто хочет умереть!

— Значит, _ты_ ему отказал, — говорит Моргана.

— Конечно, я! — говорит Артур. — Отец убьет его!

Моргана очень серьезно кивает и сжимает его руку.

— Ты поступаешь правильно.

Артур слегка улыбается ей. Он, конечно, это знал, но все равно приятно слышать.

— Я просто надеюсь, что этого достаточно. Между моими тренировками и тем, как неуклюж Мерлин, мы оба сильно получаем увечья — и это займет всего один промах…

Сочувственный взгляд Морганы внезапно становится лукавым.

— Давай я тебе помогу, — говорит она.

— Каким образом? — спрашивает Артур.

Она только ухмыляется и быстро выходит из комнаты.

Артур не чувствует особого облегчения.

***

Через неделю придворные дамы косо поглядывают на Артура и хихикают, как будто у них есть о нем особенно пикантные сплетни. Артур будет волноваться, но Моргана в гуще событий выглядит _очень довольной_ , так что…

Нет, Артур все равно должен быть очень обеспокоен. Что, черт возьми, Моргана всем рассказала?

У него слишком много достоинства, чтобы спрашивать у кого-то, о чем сплетничают, поэтому он узнает об этом окольным путем у Леона.

— Сир, — говорит Леон с легким поклоном, — я хочу заверить вас, что не делал ничего намеренно, чтобы разжечь слухи, и принести свои искренние извинения, если я каким-то образом вызвал их случайно.

— Слухи? — переспрашивает Артур, стараясь говорить так, будто не замечает, что все вокруг тычут в него пальцами и перешептываются, потому что он выше всего этого.

— Оу, — смущенно произносит Леон, — некоторые люди говорят, что мы… что вы и я…

Яркий оттенок красного на лице Леона безошибочно объясняет то, что Леон пытается сказать. Артур не может поверить, что Моргана выбрала _Леона_ , из всех людей, чтобы быть его… его _фальшивым парнем_. Он знает Леона с самого детства, он, по сути, брат Артура.

Леон все еще пытается вежливо объяснить, что люди думают, что они занимаются сексом. Артур сжалился над ним и кивнул.

— Я уверен, что ты ничего не сделал, чтобы… э-э… вызвать это, — говорит он. — Придворные дамы бывают непостоянны.

Под этим Артур подразумевает, что Леди Моргана — _зло_.

Леон вздохнул с облегчением.

— Я очень рад слышать это от вас, сир, — говорит он, и Артур милостиво кивает ему.

***

В следующий раз, когда Артур видит Моргану, он шипит:

— Леон? _Серьезно_?

— Ну, ты мог бы сделать и хуже! — говорит Моргана. — Кроме того, я не хотела приплетать слуг.

Артур хмурится.

— У меня полно неженатых рыцарей, которые не похожи на Леона.

— Нет, нет, — Моргана треплет его, как ребенка, — я имела в виду тебя и Мерлина. Он бы поверил, если бы это был кто-то другой.

Ладно, на самом деле так оно и есть… странное замечание. Артур с подозрением смотрит на Моргану.

— Ты мне странно помогаешь.

— Мне нравится Мерлин. Он тебе подходит, — ухмыляется она. — И выражение лица Леона было _бесценным_.

***

Мерлин пытается убедить Артура, что уловка Морганы означает, что они могут встречаться тайно. Артур настаивает, что это означает прямо противоположное: кто-то их обнаружил, и в любой день, в любой момент, кто-то гораздо хуже может сделать то же самое. Таким образом, они остаются в своей рутине только любить друг друга тихо и конфиденциально, во взглядах, мягких улыбках и крошечных прикосновениях, которыми они обмениваются только мимолетно за запертыми дверями, и способами, которые могут быть замаскированы под действия верного слуги и благодарного принца или двух братьев по оружию.

 _«Когда-нибудь»_ , — думает Артур, но едва ли осмеливается закончить фразу даже мысленно.

***

Артур всегда чувствует себя немного виноватым, когда ему делают больно. Он просыпается на твердом холодном полу, боль во всем теле затмевает стучащую голову, и его первая мысль, сквозь туман в голове, касается Мерлина.

Это темница, но точно не Камелот — он провел достаточно времени, таская Мерлина туда и обратно, чтобы узнать те камеры.

Артур помнит, как покинул замок и отправился в поход. Он помнит, как уходил в лес. Он помнит… шум позади него, и что-то очень сильно ударило его по голове.

Отлично. Похищение. Артур знает, что отец выкупит его; в конце концов, у него нет выбора, Артур — его единственный наследник, но отцу это не понравится. Артуру _в течение нескольких недель будут читать лекции о его ответственности перед королевством и его неспособности защитить себя_.

Несмотря на боль в голове, Артур с трудом поднимается на ноги. Чувствуя головокружение, он хватается за стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах, и морщится, когда его руки касаются чего-то мягкого — стены этой темницы не были хорошо вымыты.

К сожалению, это состояние пренебрежения не распространяется на решетку, удерживающую Артура внутри. Он пытается стряхнуть его, но ему удается лишь очень болезненно стучать мозгами в черепе. Он плюхается обратно на землю: лучше поберечь силы на случай, когда у него появится шанс спастись.

Крошечное окошко высоко в стене камеры позволяет Артуру судить о времени. Через несколько часов приближаются шаги. Артур вскакивает на ноги, горя желанием попытать счастья, если охранники окажутся настолько глупы, что откроют дверь его камеры.

Приближаются двое: один — самый крупный мужчина, которого Артур когда-либо видел, в доспехах, а другой — среднего роста, в дорогой одежде, который кажется крошечным в тени другого. Артур никогда не видел их раньше, но ясно, что тот, кто больше: стражник, а тот, что поменьше — возможно, главный здесь или, по крайней мере, главный между ними.

— Камелот не так легко реагирует на преступления, которые вы совершили, — говорит он маленькому человеку. — Но если вы отпустите меня сейчас, король все еще может быть благоразумен.

Мужчина смеется.

— Как только мы покончим с тобой, короля не будет.

Артур напрягается.

— Что бы ты ни сделал со мной, я никогда не причиню вреда моему отцу.

— Нам не нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал, — говорит мужчина. Он жестом указывает охраннику на Артура. — Помни, никаких смертельных повреждений. Он будет бесполезен мертвым.

Охранник кивает и начинает отпирать камеру Артура. Артур принимает боевую стойку, но из-за травмы головы ему трудно даже стоять прямо. Он может нанести только скользящий удар в огромную челюсть охранника, прежде чем тот падает почти полностью по собственной воле.

Охранник приподнимает его за плечо и быстро бьет три раза в живот. Когда он отпускает его, Артур падает, постанывая и держась за живот. Охранник поворачивается и выходит из камеры, затем снова запирает дверь. У Артура больше нет шансов спастись, и в следующий раз он будет в еще худшем состоянии, чтобы справиться с этим.

— Лучше надейся, что твой слуга быстро соображает, — говорит маленький человечек Артуру со странной усмешкой в адрес слуги, — или мы вернемся за гораздо большим.

Они оставляют Артура лежать там бесполезным, в такой сильной боли, что ему требуется несколько минут, прежде чем он понимает, что происходит.

Эта насмешка была вызвана тем, что человек каким-то образом знает, что Мерлин не просто слуга Артура, но и его родственная душа. Ранение Артура было посланием для Мерлина, который тоже должен быть где-то здесь. Они пытаются заставить Мерлина убить отца — хотя как, по их мнению, _Мерлин_ это сделает, Артур понятия не имеет.

Артур меняет позу, будто это может облегчить боль в животе и голове. По крайней мере, это вся боль, которую он может чувствовать — где бы ни был Мерлин, он не пострадал физически. Впрочем, это не слишком утешительно, когда осознает, с какой ужасной дилеммой столкнулся Мерлин.

Дыхание Артура становится чаще, и он с усилием успокаивает себя. До сих пор он этого не замечал, но теперь внимательно слушает, выжидая, с некоторым предвкушением. Он осознает, медленно и с большим ужасом, что на самом деле надеется на то, что люди вернутся и будут пытать его.

Если они этого не сделают, значит, Мерлин попытается убить его отца. Это значит, что скоро либо Мерлин, либо отец умрут.

Артур закрывает глаза и размышляет, не означает ли тот факт, что никто еще не пришел, что Мерлин уже отправился на ужасное дурацкое задание.

Туман в его голове становится все хуже, и это почти гостеприимно, чтобы скользнуть в него.

***

Снаружи ужасно много стуков. От этого у Артура сильно болит голова. Он не хочет просыпаться.

Но там _так много_ стука. А потом много криков. А потом Артур пересматривает свое мнение: это были не только стуки и звуки борьбы, но и крики. Очень много криков.

Это должно быть спасение. Судя по звукам, там, должно быть, небольшая армия.

Артур пытается сесть. Если его спасают, он хочет хотя бы выглядеть слегка настороже, а не быть застигнутым врасплох в своей камере. Но руки у него подкашиваются, он падает на землю и снова ударяется головой, и даже крики не могут его разбудить.

***

— Артур. Нет, нет, нет, Артур!

Артур пытается сказать Мерлину, чтобы тот заткнулся и дал ему поспать.

Мерлин издает всхлипывающий звук. Ребенок. Это было не так уж подло.

— Давай. Вставай и сияй, Артур. Ну же, открой глаза.

Ха, Нет.

— Ради меня? — шепчет Мерлин. — Артур, открой глаза, пожалуйста, ради меня.

Это низко. Артур больше не хочет вставать, хочет снова погрузиться в блаженное забытье сна, но он не может игнорировать вопрос Мерлина. Медленно, ненавидя каждое мгновение, Артур открывает глаза.

Воспоминания возвращаются медленно, когда он оглядывается вокруг. Он в подземелье — о, да, в подземелье. И Мерлин тоже здесь. Мерлина здесь раньше не было — он умирал. Теперь он стоит на коленях рядом с Артуром, баюкая его голову на своих коленях, и выглядит особенно великолепно, потому что жив; Артур не был уверен, что увидит его снова. Артур хватает его за руку, и Мерлин со слезами на глазах улыбается ему.

— Все будет хорошо, — говорит он.

Мерлин весь в ужасном количестве крови. Насквозь пропитанный ею, на самом деле, на его лице есть полосы.

Мерлин проследил за его взглядом.

— О, — говорит он, как будто замечая это впервые. — Я тоже в порядке.

Все возвращается к Артуру — угрозы ему, Мерлину, отцу.

Ему страшно спрашивать, но он должен знать.

— Отец?

— Он в порядке, — говорит Мерлин. — Я никогда не причиню вреда твоему отцу, Артур.

Артур тихо фыркает. Конечно же, он этого не сделает. _Не смог._

Мерлин одаривает его очень странной, напряженной улыбкой.

— Как думаешь, ты сможешь встать? — мягко спрашивает Мерлин, помогая Артуру сесть. — Нам действительно нужно убираться отсюда.

Артур вот-вот соберется, чтобы пошутить по этому поводу — как же им пройти мимо _решетки_ и _охраны_ , а, Мерлин? — когда он видит, что дверь его камеры не просто открыта, а взорвана. Огромный охранник, избивший Артура, лежит на земле снаружи; поворот его шеи говорит о том, что он больше не встанет.

Артур вспоминает тот шум, который был раньше. Он смотрит на Мерлина.

— Ты привел с собой армию?

Мерлин заламывает руки, кусает губы и медленно качает головой.

Артур в замешательстве.

— Но что тогда произошло? Неужели ты довел их до самоубийства?

Вообще-то, это Мерлин. Это кажется правдоподобным.

Но Мерлин отрицательно качает головой.

— Они причинили тебе боль, — тихо говорит он.

Артур знает это.

— Мне просто нужно было добраться до тебя, — говорит Мерлин, все еще странно мягко. — Артур, я никогда, _никогда_ не причиню вреда ни тебе, ни кому-либо из наших друзей. Да и вообще никому, если только мне не придется.

Артур хочет пошутить о том, что Мерлин, конечно, не стал бы этого делать, потому что он слишком мал, чтобы причинить кому-нибудь вред. Но за открытой дверью камеры Артура лежит мертвый охранник, и никаких признаков других тюремщиков. И тон у Мерлина странный, и он странно кланяется самому себе, стараясь выглядеть безобидным — словно он должен _попытаться_ , несмотря на то, что покрыт кровью, которая ему не принадлежит. Мерлин явно причинил много вреда. Каким-то образомм.

— Как? — спрашивает Артур.

— Магия, — шепчет Мерлин. — Артур, у меня есть магия. Извини. Мне так _жаль_ , что я не сказал тебе.

Артур покачал бы головой, если бы думал, что это не будет ужасно больно.

— Нет.

Мерлин не колдун. Он… он же _Мерлин_. Неуклюжий, очаровательный и совершенно _безвредный_.

Если бы он был злым, Артур бы _знал_.

Мерлин смеется, немного, но не очень радостно.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Тебе не обязательно верить мне прямо сейчас. Нам нужно отвезти тебя обратно в Камелот, чтобы Гаюс мог взглянуть на тебя. Как думаешь, сможешь встать?

Мерлин все еще покрыт кровью, которая, кажется, не его собственная, и Артур хотел бы настоять на том, чтобы узнать, как именно ему это удалось, но Мерлин прав, они должны убраться отсюда. Кроме того, что бы это ни было, это все равно Мерлин. Он может доверять ему.

Артур берет протянутые Мерлином руки и с трудом поднимается на ноги. Мерлин, должно быть, поддерживает большую часть веса, потому что Артур не чувствует себя очень тяжелым.

В глазах Мерлина тоже мелькнуло что-то странное, но Артур об этом не думает.

По одному мучительному шагу за раз — оба вздрагивают — они выходят из подземелья, проходят через обветшалый старый замок и попадают во внутренний двор. Больше там никого нет — по крайней мере, никого живого.

По пути они проходят еще по меньшей мере дюжину изломанных трупов, которые Артур воспринимает с шоком. Положение тел — ну, это была не обычная драка, это точно. Как раз у входа в замок есть самое верное тому доказательство: еще шесть человек, поваленных на спину или прислоненных полукругом к стене, очевидно, погибли от удара. Как будто какая-то огромная сила взорвалась от точки — или от человека? — они все сходились на одном.

Артур искоса смотрит на Мерлина. Это он сделал? Все эти разрушения, это абсолютное опустошение? Это не обычная магия. Артур и раньше сражался с колдунами, они опасны, но не настолько _могущественны_. Если это сделал Мерлин — а Артур начинает верить, что это так — то Мерлин обладает большей силой, чем все, о ком Артур когда-либо слышал.

Мерлин, кажется, не замечает, что Артур наблюдает за ним. Он подводит Артура к дереву, прислоняет его к стволу и вытягивает спину.

— Дай мне минутку, — говорит он, а затем бормочет что-то еще, что Артур не совсем понимает.

Может быть, его глаза снова вспыхнут.

— Как далеко мы от Камелота? — спрашивает Артур.

— Примерно в дне пути, — говорит Мерлин.

Артур оглядывается.

— У нас нет лошадей.

— Я же просил дать мне минутку, верно? — спрашивает Мерлин, и тут из леса к ним выбегают две кобылы.

— Ты только что создал лошадей?

— Нет, я просто вызвал их.

— Откуда? Ты что, крадешь лошадь у какого-то бедного крестьянина?

— Конечно, нет! Они принадлежали людям, которые похитили тебя — они сбежали во время боя. Ты собираешься продолжать или нет?

***

Примерно на четверть пути обратно в Камелот Артур решает: Мерлин не злой. Он неуклюж, очарователен, не совсем безобиден и к тому же очень волшебен. Артур с этим справится.

Мерлин все еще Мерлин.

***

Примерно на полпути обратно в Камелот Артур выпрямляется в седле и говорит:

— Ответь мне.

— Да? — спрашивает Мерлин.

— Ты колдун.

— Значит, теперь ты мне веришь?

— Нет, — говорит Артур. — Я тебе совсем не верю. О чем ты только думал? Тебе было весело не говорить мне об этом? Мерлин, если бы я знал, что ты можешь защитить себя, у нас было бы уже _так много секса_.

— О Боже, — еле слышно произносит Мерлин.

— Правильно? — говорит Артур. — Я думал, если нас поймают, отец посадит нас обоих, а когда он меня выпустит, ты будешь _мёртв_. Но нет, ты мог бы просто заколдовать себя! Пуф! Почему ты смеешься?

Мерлин, наверное, смеется. Или, может быть, плачет? Артур, честно говоря, не уверен.

— Артур, из всех причин, по которым я ожидал, что ты рассердишься, когда узнаешь, этой _не было_ в списке, — говорит Мерлин.

— Ну, она должна была быть, — говорит Артур.

Артур рассматривает свою травму головы: она больше не кровоточит, и Мерлин сделал все возможное, чтобы залечить ее, что, по мнению Артура, довольно хорошо. У него по-прежнему довольно сильная головная боль, но это нормально — он всегда слышал, что некоторые действия были довольно хороши для избавления от головной боли.

— Вон там, похоже, уютная лужайка, — говорит он, указывая пальцем.

— Артур, у тебя серьезное сотрясение мозга!

Артур толкает коня в сторону лужайки.

— О Боже, — повторяет Мерлин и следует за ним.

***

Когда они возвращаются в Камелот, Гаюс настаивает на том, чтобы Артур неделю просидел в постели, а потом долго не делал ничего, что могло бы привести к тому, что он снова получит удар по голове. Это означает, что Артуру не разрешается убегать, когда Моргана приходит, чтобы посмеяться над ним.

— Вы с Мерлином были очень близки, когда он привез вас обратно, — поддразнивает Моргана. — Есть какие-нибудь изменения?

Артур собирается все отрицать, но потом раздумывает. Моргана всегда хранила его секреты, даже когда ему приходилось лгать. И ей никогда не нравилась политика отца в отношении магии. Она категорически отказывается присутствовать на казнях и будет целыми днями спорить с отцом за обвиненных в колдовстве. Она ни за что не выдаст Мерлина.

Кроме того, он хочет кому-то рассказать.

— Я ухаживаю за ним, — говорит Артур.

— Нет! — говорит Моргана. — Из-за тебя его _убьют_.

— Нет, в том-то и дело, — говорит Артур. Он наклоняется вперед. — Я не буду, потому что он может защитить себя, потому что он _колдун_ , Моргана.

— Что?

— Да, — говорит Артур, наслаждаясь возможностью удивить этим кого-то еще. — Все это время он просто был…

— Он _колдун_? — перебивает Моргана, глядя странно, возмущенно. Она встает.

— Да! Подожди, куда ты идешь?

— Ударить Мерлина, а потом одолжить его книги заклинаний, — она останавливается у его двери и с некоторым вызовом оглядывается на Артура. — Потому что думаю, что я ведьма.

— Ну, — говорит Артур. — Тогда ладно.

Моргана одаривает его искренней улыбкой.

— Я знала, что Мерлин тебе подходит.


End file.
